The agreement builds on a 10-year collaboration multicenter research project called SEARCH for Diabetes in Youth targeting diabetes mellitus with onset in childhood and adolescence. The research project is expected to provide reliable estimates of trends in incidence of diabetes I the age group 0-19 years by type and race/ethnicity. Diabetes mellitus (DM) is one of the most common chronic diseases in children and adolescents.